Fateful Opportunities
by Little Tsu
Summary: SEQUAL to test one-shot "My Strength". If ya haven' read that, please read if first, or ya might get a bit confused towards Lirin & her absol, Nero. Anyways, this is the story about Lirin & her pokemon's journey through the Kalos Region. However, not too far into their journey, they meet someone that just might turn Lirin's world upside down...But will that be a good thing or bad?


_Little Tsu: Ok, so...My buddy & #1 reviewer, Lunara-chan posted her thoughts towards my test one-chot & well,...I've decided ta do the multi-chap sequal ta My Strength & see how things turn out. Hopefully you'll like it._

_Anyways, here's the start of the story. Enjoy._

**Fateful Opportunities**

**Ch:1**

_**{Lirin's POV}**_

When I started out on my journey, I was fully ready to expect anything...And I do mean anything, but...well,...strangely enough, I didn't expect to find myself sitting here in a hotel within Camphrier Town...Not just that, but sitting in a sofa chair staring at a boy older than myself by a good bit that was currently unconscious and had been for the last hour or two...

Now how did I get in this predicament?

Well, I'll tell you...

_**{Flashback to a few hours ago}**_

Nero and I stood outside of Camphrier Town on Route 5. That's usually where a bunch of skaters were found, enjoying themself when not skating around along the streets of Lumoise City. Right now, I was busy training my newest pokemon to my team; a male Espurr that I had named Cheshire. He just has such a cute kitty like appearance that I couldn't really resist calling him that...Of course while I was training him against wild pokemon that were appearing, I was seated upon my absol, Nero's back. My legs had gotten too weak and shakey for me to remain standing on my own so Nero allowed me to be carried on his back for a while till I got some strength in my legs again.

Unfortunately, this happened often. Where I could only stay on my feet and walk on my own for a few hours before my dear friend had to carry me on his back for a while so I could rest. It's not that I didn't mind, it's just...well, I wore a white skirt that's a bit on the short side and straddling Nero's back so I wouldn't fall when he moved around tended to flash my dark teal panties sometimes to any passerbys when the movements were sharp; causing me to blush faintly in embarrassment. The rest of my attire though consisted of thigh high white stockings, dark brown travel boots with a white trim around the top, and a sky blue long sleeve top that showed my bare shoulders, between the sleeves themselves and the straps that rested over my shoulders, and had white cuffs. My dark teal hair was of course up in their usual hair pigtails that were held together by a deep blue shade of ribbon.

Anyways, back on track. As my espurr used his Disarming voice on a wild Skiddo, making it scurry off in a flee, my fletchinder, who had evolved about two weeks ago came flying over before perching himself onto my now raised and bent right arm. "There you are Fletcher. Where'd you fly off to boy?" Fletcher had been my very first pokemon that I had caught when he was still just a little fletchling. That was probably about two months ago now. I even had my very first badge. I was taking my time and enjoying my journey, which was probably why I had only gotten this far from home in that amount of time.

...Though I suppose spending two weeks in the part of Lumoise City that wasn't dealing with a power outage also had something to do with it.

Fletcher shifted and fluttered his wings faintly at his sides as he chirped towards me before turning his head to glance in the direction he had came from. Blinking slightly in curiosity towards what he wanted to show me, I smiled and returned Cheshire back into his Timer Ball, which was my favorite type of pokeball, and attached it back onto the strap of my dark blue and violet bag. Once I had done so, I patted my hand gently against the soft fur that lined my absol's neck; silently telling him to follow Fletcher.

Nero didn't need words to understand what I wanted. My patting always ment for him to get moving when I was on his back. Staring straight ahead with his sightless eyes, he easily walked along without bumping into anything as he followed Fletcher; listening to the shifts in the wind caused by his wings in particular. As he walked along for about ten minutes with me on his back, we caught sight of someone up ahead. It was a trainer that looked to be a good bit older than myself, but also obviously more skilled as well if that Aegislash with him was of any indication. As the pokemon was floating around his trainer though, the young man was knelt down feeding a pokepuff to apparently another of his pokemon; a Pikachu. The calm smile on the man's features while his silver hair that revealed a lavender tint in the sunline fell into his eyes a bit and along his cheeks actually made me smile a bit while watching this interaction. It was obvious that he loved his pokemon.

...Of course that was before I witnessed what happened next a moment later after he had fed his pokemon...

The young man had picked up his Pikachu into his arms, hugging his closely as he nuzzled the side of his face against the red electric sacs that were on the electric mouse's cheeks. After that,...well,...you could probably guess what happened next. Flinching slightly, the only warning I saw was a few sparks from the sacs and then a loud cry from Pikachu as the pokemon shock the daylights out of his trainer causing the young man to fall backwards and collapse onto the ground; effectively releasing his pokemon as the Pikachu plopped onto his stomach. "Well,...that's gotta sting just a bit...Better check if he's ok instead of just leaving him there..."

_**{End flashback}**_

And...well, that's how I ended up here. Turns out his Pikachu had shocked him a little too much and knocked him out...Luckily I had enough strength back in my legs to walk on my own and have Nero carry the man on his back even though the man was taller and heavy than me, though less than a foot taller than myself from the looks of things when I struggled to pick him up back then. Fortunately, when I had made it here to the hotel, one of the mades helped me to put him up onto the bed so I didn't have to struggle on my own. Glancing around the room, I saw that his Aegislash was floating in a corner of the room near the bed as if watching over his trainer while the Pikachu had curled up at the foot of it, taking a little nap. Of course my own absol was curled up on the floor at my feet, resting while my fletchinder was perched on my right shoulder with the side of his soft, feathered body pressed up against the side of my neck and face.

As I took in where our pokemon were, I drifted my bright teal gaze back onto the man that layed there on the bed. His silver lavender hair was strewn about his face in a mess and his eyes were of course closed so I wasn't sure of their color, but his hair stood out strikingly so against his tanned skin while wearing a grey undershirt with a navy blue open hoodie over that, though the hood itself was black. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace with an emerald colored symbol dangling from it in the shape of a 'P'...Maybe that was the initial of his name?

While these thoughts circulated in my head for a moment, the trainer finally began to stir as his eyes clentched tightly shut for a second or two before slowly opening and pushing himself carefully up into a sitting position. Blinking slightly while resting a hand against the side of his forehead while the other hand kept himself propped up, he finally felt something was off when he realized that he was in a room rather than outside now. "Where...?" Glancing around himself, he spotted his pokemon first and then his gaze finally halted on myself, causing him to blink slightly in confusion, but also reveal that his eyes were an intense shade of violet.

"Um...Who are you?...And why am I in this room?...Or rather, how the hell did I get here?"

Cocking my head slightly to the side curiously at the man before me as I took his his sharp, yet handsome features, I finally giggled softly and smiled sweetly towards him in a friendly manner. "I'm Lirin. My pokemon and I saw you get shocked by your Pikachu a few hours ago and we brought you here to rest since you kinda got shocked a bit...too much and got knocked out. We didn't exactly think it was safe to leave you there so that's why you're here." Still smiling gently, I lifted a delicate little hand and scratched Fletcher against his chest with a finger, causing him to chirp softly in a pleased manner. "So who are you and...sorry to ask this, but exactly how old are you? You don't look all that young...At least not young enough to not know better about Pikachu and their habit of shocking those that mess with their electric sacs..."

"Huh?" Confusion still filled his features towards all this, but as well as slight surprise. However, realization dawned on him on just what it was that I was asking him and he chuckled lightly in a slightly embarrassed manner as he glanced to his lap. "My name's Punky and actually, I'm twenty-years-old...Also, I know fully well about Pikachu and their shocking habits if you mess around with that particular part of their bodies. I do it on purpose though..."

"What? Why?"

"I guess you could say I'm a bit of a masochist, haha."

And that was the next unexpected turn of events that I came to face that day. Then again, why am I not surprised at the same time?

"I...I see...Hopefully your Pikachu doesn't shock you into a coma one of these days by accident." Of course the man, now known to me as Punky, chuckled lightly before grabbing his pokeball and returning his now awakened Pikachu. Both of us casted a glance out the window after this and saw that the sun had already set for the night and was getting late. Sighing softly to myself, I sifted slightly on the sofa chair while Fletcher perched himself onto the back of it. "We best get some rest. Neither of us are goin' anywhere for the night. Plus, it'd be a waste of poke on this room anyways if we didn' use it."

Watching Punky nod his head lightly, he shifted himself to lay back down as he closed his eyes to get some sleep after kicking off his sneakers and taking his hoodie off so that he was only in his dark grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Seeing that he was soon fast asleep, I got myself curled up in the chair and comfortable before slowly drifting my eyes shut as I allowed sleep to carry me off as well...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Well, that's that for this chapter. What'd ya think? The new character in this, will most likely become Lirin's new companion and possibly somethin' more as time goes on despite the age difference. That'll be up ta you readers to guess on what happens._

_As for the new character, Punky, he's my boyfriend's character that I created for him so this should actually be a lot of fun. lolXD_


End file.
